Das Osterfest
by Miuu
Summary: Es ist Ostern in Alabastia, und nach altem Brauch sollen für die kleineren Kinder Eier bemalt und versteckt werden. Nur nicht immer läuft alles so, wie es eigentlich sollte.


**Inhalt: **Nach alter Tradition werden zu Ostern in Masara Town von älteren Kindern Eier für die Jüngeren bemalt und versteckt. Dieses Jahr sind Satoshi und Shigeru an der Reihe, die nebenbei noch ein paar interessante Dinge über einander herausfinden.

**Pairing(s): **Ash x Gary

**Kommentar:** Selbst erfundene Oster-Bräuche in Alabastia, Verwendung japanischer Namen, was bin ich für ein verrücktes Huhn 8D

* * *

**Das Osterfest**

(The same procedure as every year – oder eben nicht)

_„Mamaaa, wir wollen endlich los!" Ungeduldig blickte der kleine schwarzhaarige Junge zu seiner Mutter auf, die schon seit mindestens zehn Minuten an seiner Jacke rumzupfte. Dabei waren sie eh schon spät, und wenn sie sich nicht langsam beeilen würde, waren vermutlich keine Ostereier mehr für ihn übrig!_

_„So, mein Schatz…. aber versprich mir, vorsichtig zu sein, ja, Sato-chan?"_

_„Ja…" Satoshi seufzte. Sie wollten nur Ostereier suchen, warum sollte man dabei denn vorsichtig sein?_

_„Nun machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen, Shigeru wird schon auf ihn aufpassen!" Der Junge mit den braunen Wuschelhaaren, der gut einen Kopf größer war als Satoshi, nickte._

_„Natürlich pass ich auf Sato-chan auf, Opa!" Dann fasste er den Kleineren lächelnd bei der Hand und zog ihn mit sich hinaus._

_Vor dem Haus seufzte Satoshi erst einmal erleichtert auf._

_„Danke, Geru-chan… ich dachte schon, sie würde mich nie gehen lassen…" Shigeru strich ihm liebevoll über den Kopf._

_„Sie macht sich eben Sorgen um dich… aber nun lass uns gehen, sonst ist wirklich nichts mehr für uns übrig!"_

_„Danke!"_

_„Wofür denn das jetzt?"_

_„Dafür, dass du auf mich gewartet hast, dass du mit mir gehst, damit Mama mich überhaupt gehen lässt…. und dafür, dass du mein Freund bist." Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte und drückte Shigeru dann einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Du, Geru-chan?"_

_„Hm?"_

_„Wir bleiben doch für immer Freunde, oder?"_

_„Natürlich, für immer! Aber nun komm endlich, sonst gibt's dieses Jahr wohlmöglich kein einziges Ei für uns!" Satoshi nickte noch einmal lächelnd, und dann liefen die beiden Freunde Hand in Hand los._

* * *

Wann genau das wohl gewesen war? Hm, er musste ungefähr sechs oder sieben Jahre alt gewesen sein, vielleicht auch schon acht. So genau vermochte er sich nicht mehr zu erinnern, denn eigentlich war es jedes Jahr um Ostern das gleiche gewesen. Nur das mit dem Kuss…

Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf Satoshis Wangen, doch er versuchte sofort, sich so gut wie möglich zusammenzureißen. Schließlich waren sie damals einfach noch jung gewesen… ‚Freunde für immer…' Damals hatte er noch nicht einmal geahnt, dass das vermutlich nicht so einfach werden würde, wenn sie erst mal ihre Pokémonreise antraten… Aus einstiger Freundschaft wurde schärfste Rivalität… und diese erst nach langer Zeit – es waren wohl ungefähr zwei Jahre – wieder zu annähernd so etwas wie Freundschaft.

„Pika?" Energisch zupfte die kleine Elektromaus an seinem Ärmel – und holte ihn somit wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Schnell ließ er seinen Blick zur Uhr schweifen…

„Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, Shigeru bringt mich um!" Schneller, als Pikachū ihm mit dem Blick folgen konnte, sprang Satoshi plötzlich von seinem Bett auf und stürmte zur Tür hinaus und die Treppe hinunter.

„Morgen, Mum, tschüss, Mum!" Und auch Satoshis Mutter fand keine Gelegenheit irgendetwas zu erwidern, denn da hatte ihr Sohn auch schon das Haus verlassen. Nur wenige Sekunden später hoppelte Pikachū die Treppe hinunter, warf Satoshis Mutter ein knappes „Pika!" zu und war dann ebenfalls zur Tür hinaus verschwunden.

* * *

Verdammt, Shigeru würde ihn wirklich umbringen… Er würde sich darüber lustig machen, dass er es nie schaffte, pünktlich zu sein… und das ausgerechnet heute!

In Masara Town war es schon so lange er denken konnte Brauch, dass am Vormittag des Ostersonntags Eier bemalt, diese dann an Sträucher gehangen und Schokoladeneier für die Kleineren versteckt wurden. Diese Aufgabe war schon seit jeher den etwas älteren Kindern zugeteilt, die zu alt dafür waren, noch selbst zu suchen, aber auch noch nicht erwachsen genug, um zu arbeiten und daher das Recht auf ein paar freie Tage zu haben.

So war es dieses Jahr also die Aufgabe von Shigeru und ihm – und er kam zu spät!

Zum Glück war es nicht allzu weit, und schon wenige Minuten später klopfte er an die Haustür. Inzwischen hatte auch Pikachū ihn eingeholt und nahm seinen üblichen Platz auf Satoshis Schulter ein, und gerade in diesem Augenblick wurde die Tür von einem älteren Mann geöffnet.

„Morgen, Ōkido-hakase!"

„Morgen, Satoshi! Shigeru wartet schon auf dich…"

„Ich weiß." Er lächelte entschuldigend und schob sich dann schnell an dem Professor vorbei hinein in den Flur, und von dort aus zielstrebig in die Küche. Er war in letzter Zeit oft hier gewesen, das letzte Mal ja erst gestern Abend, als sie die Eier ausgeblasen hatten, damit sie sie heute nur noch bemalen brauchten.

„Guten Morgen, Satoshi-kun. Schön, dass du doch noch kommst." Shigeru arbeitete bereits an einem Ei und blickte nicht einmal auf, als Satoshi die Küche betrat.

„Tut mir leid, Shigeru-kun…" Er lächelte verlegen und Shigeru hob nun doch den Kopf.

„Hast du wieder mal verschlafen, oder was?"

„Ähm, fast…" Nun ja, zumindest hatte er geträumt. In ‚Erinnerungen geschwelgt' …Gott, war er dafür nicht eigentlich noch zu jung?

„Wie dem auch sei… Wir haben zu tun, also steh da nicht so sinnlos rum, sondern setz dich und mal…" Geknickt ließ Satoshi sich auf einen Stuhl sinken, griff sich ein Ei und begann dann, darauf rumzupinseln.

„Duhu? Shigeru-kun?"

„Hm?"

„Bist du mir jetzt böse?"

„Ja."

„Oh."

„Ich mein, wir haben echt viel zu tun, und du schläfst lieber…"

„Ich hab nicht geschlafen! Ich habe… nachgedacht."

„Nachgedacht? Worüber?"

„…Über uns." Shigeru sah ihn fragend an. „Na ja, weil wir doch früher zu Ostern immer zusammen…" Irgendwie schaffte er es nicht, weiterzusprechen, doch Shigeru lächelte.

„Ja… und die Sache mit dem Kuss." Satoshi spürte, wie ihm augenblicklich wieder das Blut in die Wangen schoss. _Musste_ er das jetzt erwähnen? „Hey, keine Angst, ich fand das echt süß." Er grinste, was den Schwarzhaarigen nur noch verlegener machte. „Und außerdem… waren wir ja noch jung…"

„Ja, ja… glaub mir, heute würde ich dich freiwillig nicht küssen!" Auch Satoshi grinste nun und erwartete eine Antwort, die allerdings ausblieb.

So verbrachten sie die nächsten Minuten nur damit, sich gegenseitig anzuschweigen und weiter die Poppo-Eier zu bemalen… nun, oder zumindest so etwas in der Art, denn bei Satoshi sah das ganze nicht allzu fachmännisch aus, sodass auch Shigeru schließlich skeptisch den Blick hob.

„Satoshi-kun, was machst du da eigentlich?"

„Ich bemale das Ei…"

„Du bemalst _dich_…"

„Ach…" Er wollte irgendetwas entgegnen, aber ein Blick auf seine Hände zeigte ihm, dass Shigeru ja recht hatte. Aber wie bitte sollte er dieses Ei von allen Seiten farbig bekommen und dabei nicht selbst etwas bunt werden… oder auch etwas mehr…

Shigeru seufzte und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung Pikachū, das inzwischen auch schon ein Ei in der Pfote hielt und es bemalte.

„Selbst dein Pokémon kann das besser als du…"

„Pikachū ist ja auch mal aus so 'nem Teil geschlüpft – _ich nicht_!" Shigeru blickte ihn einen Moment verdutzt an und kicherte dann, woraufhin Satoshi ihn sprachlos anblickte. Er hatte Shigeru ja schon oft lachen gesehen – meistens über ihn, wenn er einen Pokémonkampf verloren hatte oder so etwas. Aber so gelacht, einfach nur freundlich gelacht hatte er das letzte Mal – ja wann eigentlich? Das musste auf jeden Fall gewesen sein, _bevor_ sie Rivalen geworden waren… zumindest hatte er in seiner Gegenwart nie wieder _so_ gelacht. Gott, sah der Typ süß aus, wenn er so kicherte…

Satoshi fühlte, wie er schon wieder rot wurde und senkte beschämt den Blick. _So _starke Lösungsmittel waren doch wohl nicht in der Farbe…

Dann jedoch stand Shigeru plötzlich auf und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen wieder auf sich.

„Was…?"

„Ich kann nicht länger zusehen, wie du das arme Ei so quälst…" Und da war es wieder, dieses fiese Grinsen, das er von Shigeru gewohnt war… das er so hasste, denn es zeigte ihm, wie wenig Shigeru von ihm hielt. Dieser hingegen ließ sich von Satoshis bedrückter Miene nicht beeindrucken, lief um den Tisch herum, bis er schließlich direkt hinter Satoshi stand.

„Shigeru, was…" Doch weiter kam er nicht, als sich Shigerus Arme plötzlich von hinten um ihn legten. Und wieder spürte er, wie er knallrot anlief… verdammt, _was sollte das?_

„Siehst du, ist doch gar nichts so schwer!"

„W-was?" Erst jetzt realisierte er, dass Shigeru mit seinen Händen seine eigenen umfasst hielt und so mit einigen geschickten Pinselstrichen die Farbe auf das Ei auftrug. „Siehst du, _so_ macht man das!" Satoshi nickte hastig, auch wenn er gar nicht wirklich wahrnahm, was Shigeru da eigentlich gerade mit ihm machte. Shigerus Stimme, so sanft, so nah, sein Atem, der ihn sanft an seinem Ohr kitzelte, das war das einzige, was sich unmissverständlich in sein Gehirn brannte. Oh bitte, hoffentlich blieb er noch eine Weile so stehen, hoffentlich durfte er noch ein paar Minuten in dieser Umarmung verharren. Und dann glaubte Satoshi, sein Herz würde zerspringen, als Shigeru plötzlich seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen sinken ließ und unbeirrt mit seinen Erklärungen fortfuhr… args, warum fühlte es sich bloß so verdammt gut an, die Nähe des anderen zu spüren, seinen kitzelnden Atem an seinem Hals, der ihn erschaudern ließ, aber auch gleichzeitig ein Glücksgefühl durch seinen ganzen Körper schickte. Verdammt, was war das bloß?

„Na ja… aber ich glaube, du hörst mir gar nicht mehr zu", riss ihn dann plötzlich Shigerus Stimme aus seinen Gedanken, und ein Blick in sein Gesicht zeigte ihm, dass er schon wieder grinste. Aber irgendwie…

„N-nein… ich hör doch zu, es…" Hastig fuhr er herum und blickte Shigeru nun direkt in die Augen – und er war ihm wirklich _verdammt_ nah. Satoshi schluckte hart, als Shigeru keinerlei Anstalten machte, zurückzuweichen, sondern sich tatsächlich noch ein Stück nach vorne beugte und ihn sanft mit der Nase anstupste.

„Was soll ich nur mit dir machen?", fragte er gespielt tadelnd, doch Satoshi konnte nichts darauf erwidern, hockte nur verschreckt auf seinem Stuhl und blickte sein Gegenüber an.

Dann vernahm er plötzlich das Klicken wie das eines sich öffnenden Pokéballs, konnte dem ganzen aber keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr schenken, weil genau in diesem Augenblick Shigeru nämlich langsam seine Hand an Satoshis Wange führte. Doch gerade in dem Moment, als er ihn sanft streicheln wollte, ließ sich plötzlich ein empörtes „Chiko!" vernehmen, und Satoshis Chikorīta, welches sich soeben aus seinem Pokéball befreit hatte, wehrte mit einem gezielten Rankenhieb Shigerus Hand ab und sprang dann vergnügt auf den Schoß seines Trainers.

„Öhm, Chikorīta, was sollte das denn jetzt?" Ratlos blickte Satoshi auf das kleine Pflanzenpokémon, das sich nun zufrieden an ihn kuschelte. Shigeru grinste ein wenig schief und hielt sich die schmerzende Hand.

„Ich würde sagen, sie ist eifersüchtig…" Nun richtete sich Satoshis ratloser Blick auf ihn.

„Eifersüchtig?"

„Ja. Vermutlich dachte sie, ich würde über dich herfallen wollen oder so…"

„Aber dass sie das dann in ihrem Pokéball…"

„Vielleicht hat sie einen siebenten Sinn für so was…"

„Hm?"

„Ach nichts."

„Chi-Ko!" Chikorīta starrte ihn wütend an und Satoshi fürchtete schon, sie würde jeden Augenblick auf ihn losgehen wollen, sodass er sie lieber schnell streichelte und dann hastig in den Pokéball zurückrief. Als die rotweiße Kugel regungslos blieb und Chikorīta keinen neuen Versuch machte, hinauszukommen, atmete Satoshi erleichtert auf.

„Tut mir leid, Shigeru-kun…"

„Schon gut… aber vielleicht solltest du zu deinem ersten Date später Chikorīta lieber zu Hause lassen." Er grinste noch einmal und machte sich dann wieder an die Arbeit.

Und es war wirklich viel Arbeit, was nun vor ihnen lag…

* * *

„Puh…" Erleichtert legte Satoshi das letzte Ei auf den Tisch, wo dieses allerdings wohl nicht bleiben wollte, davon rollte, und nur von Pikachū in letzter Sekunde davor bewahrt wurde, auf den Boden zu fallen und dort ein schmerzvolles Ende zu finden. „Danke, Pikachū." Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte verlegen, und auch Shigeru beendete gerade sein letztes Ei und verstaute es vorsichtig auf dem Tisch.

„So…"

„So. Shigeru-kun, warum müssen wir die Dinger jetzt eigentlich auch noch draußen anhängen, warum müssen _wir_ das Schokozeugs verstecken?"

„Dummkopf. Weil kein anderer da ist, vielleicht?" Satoshi seufzte, woraufhin Shigeru ihn aufmunternd anlächelte. „Und _so_ schlimm ist es doch nicht, oder? Zumindest könnte es schlimmer sein, ne?"

„Ja, wenn sie mich auch noch in ein Hasenkostüm gesteckt hätten und ich durch die Gegend hoppeln müsste…" Schnell wandte Shigeru seinen Blick ab, als er merkte, wie er plötzlich rot wurde… verdammt, aber die Vorstellung von Satoshi als Häschen war auch einfach zu, zu… verdammt, keine Ahnung, aber es genügte doch, um ihn heftig erröten zu lassen. Gott, er _wusste_ ja, was er für den kleinen Schwarzhaarigen empfand, aber…

Hastig stand er auf und verließ die Küche auf schnellstem Wege.

„Äh, Shigeru-kun?"

„Alles bestens, ich komm gleich wieder!" Was für eine Lüge, nichts war bestens, nichts, überhaupt gar nichts!

Schnurstracks lief der aufgewühlte Junge ins Bad, drehte den Wasserhahn auf und verpasste sich erst mal eine ordentliche Abkühlung. Gott, was Satoshi über ihn denken würde, wenn er seine Gedanken lesen könnte…

Shigeru lächelte leicht bei dem Gedanken an Satoshi. Ob der Kleine eigentlich wusste, wie süß er war?

* * *

„Shigeru-kun, stimmt irgendetwas nicht?" Bitte? Wie mies musste er denn aussehen, wenn selbst Satoshi schon bemerkte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war? „Hab ich irgendetwas Falsches gesagt? Du bist so schnell abgehauen, da dachte ich…"

„Es ist nichts", entgegnete er barsch. Verdammt, es tat ihm ja selbst weh, ihn so anzufahren, aber die Wahrheit konnte er ihm ja wohl kaum sagen, oder? Ohne Satoshi noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, lief er schließlich um den Tisch herum und machte sich dann daran, die Eier in einen Korb zu legen.

„Shigeru, hast du wirklich nichts? Du siehst so bedrückt aus…"

„Verdammt noch mal, wenn ich sage, es ist nichts, dann ist auch nichts!" Satoshi zuckte zusammen und Shigeru war selbst erschrocken über seine eigene Grobheit. Verdammt, Satoshi konnte doch nun wirklich nichts dafür.

„E-Entschuldige, Shigeru-san." Shigeru warf dem Jüngeren einen irritierten Blick zu. Weinte er etwa? Und das wegen ihm…

„Satoshi, ich…" Vorsichtig ging er wieder um den Tisch herum, bis er direkt vor Satoshi stand, zögerte noch einen kurzen Moment und nahm ihn dann zärtlich in den Arm. „Tut mir leid, Sato-chan… ich weiß auch nicht, was mit mir los ist." Gut, das war jetzt gelogen, aber irgendetwas musste er ja sagen.

Satoshi blickte ihn nur einen Moment verwundert an, lächelte dann jedoch und kuschelte sich an Shigeru, sodass diesem schon wieder die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Andererseits hatte das noch nichts zu bedeuten, Satoshi war schon immer sehr zutraulich gewesen, und außerdem ahnte er ja nichts von seinen Gefühlen ihm gegenüber.

Und nun standen sie hier, Arm im Arm, schwiegen sich gegenseitig an. Pikachū blickte sie schon etwas verwundert an, und Shigeru überlegte kurz, wie wohl jemand reagieren würde, der jetzt hereinkam und sie so sehen würde, aber Satoshi in seinen Armen brachte ihn schneller wieder auf andere Gedanken, als ihm lieb war.

„Shigeru-kun, magst du mich eigentlich?"

„Ja, natürlich." Mögen, und noch viel mehr als das, Satoshi.

„Und Shigeru-kun, bist du eigentlich in jemanden verliebt?" Gott, was stellte dieser Junge bloß für Fragen?

„Sato-chan, wieso…?"

„Du musst ja nicht antworten, wenn du nicht willst. Tut mir leid."

„…Ja, bin ich."

„Echt?" Satoshi blickte auf, wandte sich aber sofort wieder ab und kuschelte sich wieder an ihn, als er bemerkte, wie unangenehm dem anderen dieser Blick war. „Was magst du an ihr?" Shigeru antwortete nicht, blickte nur betroffen zur Seite. „Was magst du an dieser Person, die du liebst?"

„Sie… schafft es immer wieder, mich zum Lachen zu bringen, mit ihrer unschuldigen Art. Ich weiß nicht, sie ist einfach von Grund auf liebenswürdig… und wahnsinnig niedlich. Und ich mag ihre Augen."

„Ihre Augen?" Shigeru nickte leicht. „Welche Farbe haben sie?"

„Ähm… blau."

„Shigeru?"

„Ja, OK, sie sind braun…" Er seufzte. Dass Satoshi es aber auch sofort merken musste, wenn er nicht die Wahrheit sagte. „Und du?"

„Hm?"

„Verliebt?" Satoshi nickte leicht. „Und?" Verdammt, warum fragte er das? Er wollte überhaupt nicht hören, wie Satoshi ihm von irgendeinem Mädchen vorschwärmte… vermutlich war es Kasumi, schließlich erwartete doch wirklich jeder von den beiden, dass sie gefälligst bald ein Paar wurden.

„Tja, er…"

„Er?"

„Der Mensch, den ich liebe…"

„Ah."

„Er… ist immer für mich da, wenn ich ihn brauche…"

„Immer?"

„Na ja, nein, nicht immer, zwischendurch hatte er mal… nicht so viel Zeit für mich."

„Und sonst?" Satoshi zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, ich liebe ihn einfach… reicht doch, oder?" Shigeru nickte zaghaft und lächelte dann.

„Ich bin sicher, er liebt dich auch."

„Meinst du?" Vorsichtig hob er den Blick und sah Shigeru an, der ihm ein zärtliches Lächeln schenkte.

„Ganz bestimmt." Langsam näherte sich Satoshi seinem Gegenüber ein wenig, legte seine rechte Hand zögernd in Shigerus Nacken und zog den anderen Jungen ein Stück zu sich herunter, um ihm dann –

„Pika?"

„Was ist denn, Pikachū?" Fragend richtete er seinen Blick auf die kleine Elektromaus, die nur stumm auf die Körbe mit den Eiern deutete, die ja irgendwie heute noch aufgehangen und versteckt werden mussten. „Ah, verdammt! Shigeru-kun, wir müssen uns beeilen!" Ohne noch auf die Reaktion des anderen zu reagieren, ließ er ihn hastig los, griff sich einen der Körbe und verließ auf direktem Wege die Küche.

„Das. Darf. Nicht. Wahr. Sein", grummelte Shigeru und bedachte Pikachū mit einem finsteren Blick, sodass die kleine Maus nur ein entschuldigendes 'Pika!' von sich gab und dann schleunigst ihrem Trainer hinterher rannte.

Shigeru seufzte, füllte dann den zweiten Korb mit den restlichen Eiern und folgte den beiden nach draußen.

* * *

Hastig blickte Satoshi auf seine Uhr.

„Ne, Shigeru, das schaffen wir alles gar nicht mehr. Es sei denn…" Und noch ehe Shigeru irgendetwas entgegnen konnte, griff der Schwarzhaarige an seine Pokébälle, zückte zwei davon und warf sie in die Luft.

„Fushigidane, Chikorīta, ihr seid dran!" Verwundert blickte Shigeru ihn an, doch Satoshi lächelte nur zufrieden. „Die beiden können zumindest die bemalten Eier mit dem Rankenhieb anhängen – macht ihr doch, oder ihr zwei?"

„Chiiiiiiko!" Sofort sprang das kleine Pflanzenpokémon Satoshi in die Arme, warf ihn fast um und kuschelte sich dann überglücklich an seinen Trainer.

Ein leichtes Gefühl von Eifersucht keimte in Shigeru auf. Aber hey, das war nur ein Pokémon… ein Pokémon, das ziemlich verknallt in seinen Trainer war.

„Hey, Chikorīta, ich hab dich ja auch lieb, aber Shigeru-kun und ich müssen jetzt wirklich los."

„Genau." Ärgerlich schnappte der Braunhaarige nach dem Pflanzenpokémon, welches sofort aufgebracht quiekte, doch Shigeru schenkte ihm gar keine weitere Beachtung, sondern ließ es nur recht unachtsam auf den Boden fallen. Dann nahm er Satoshi schnell bei der Hand und zog ihn hastig hinter sich her. „Wir sind dann weg!", rief er seinem Großvater noch zu, doch dieser kam nicht mehr dazu, irgendetwas zu entgegnen, da waren die beiden Jungen auch schon verschwunden.

Es brauchte ein paar Minuten, bis Shigerus Wut zumindest ein wenig verflogen war und er seine Schritte wieder verlangsamte. Ein Blick auf Satoshi aber, der vergnügt vor sich hin grinste, ließ ihn stutzen.

„Was?"

„Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass jemand eifersüchtig auf ein Pokémon ist."

„Wer bitte ist denn hier eifersüchtig?"

„Och niemand, ne, Shigeru-kun?" Er zwinkerte ihm zu, lief dann ein paar Schritte voran und begann endlich damit, die ersten Schokoladeneier und –hasen zu verstecken. Pikachū war ihm gleich hinterhergehoppelt, wahrscheinlich aus purer Angst, denn seitdem sie unterwegs waren, hatte es sich möglichst weit weg von Shigeru gehalten – war auch besser so, zu seiner eigenen Gesundheit.

Verdammt, wenn diese kleine Elektroratte nicht gewesen wäre, dann, dann… ja, was dann eigentlich? War er wirklich der Meinung, Satoshi hätte ihn geküsst, wenn nichts dazwischen gekommen wäre? Gut, die Situation mochte für Außenstehende vielleicht eindeutig gewesen sein, aber schließlich hatten sie sich in ihrer Freundschaft noch nie vor Berührungen gescheut. Wer sagte ihm denn, dass er nicht einfach zu viel hineininterpretierte in das ganze Geschehen? Satoshi hatte heute Morgen doch selbst noch gesagt, dass er ihn niemals freiwillig küssen würde.

„Ne, Geru-chan, alles in Ordnung?" Oh verdammt, _musste_ er jetzt diesen alten Spitznamen benutzen?

Shigeru antwortete nicht sofort, und Satoshi merkte, dass irgendetwas an seinen Worten wohl falsch gewesen sein musste.

„Ah, entschuldige, Shigeru-kun. Hätte mir klar sein müssen, dass du nicht mehr so genannt werden willst." Args, das war es doch nicht! Aber wie sollte er ihm das sagen? ‚Nein, Sato-chan, das macht mir gar nichts aus, ich mag es, wenn du mich so nennst, und außerdem kannst du mich eh nennen, wie du willst, solange es dich glücklich macht'? …Ne.

„Nein, das macht mir nichts aus. Wirklich nicht."

„So?" Er lächelte. „Fein. Und nun lass uns endlich dieses Zuckerzeugs verstecken. Meine kleine Cousine kommt uns besuchen, und sie freut sich doch schon so aufs Ostereiersuchen. Ah, Geru-chan, du musst sie unbedingt mal kennen lernen, sie ist so süß!"

„Na süßer als du kann sie gar nicht sein…" Oh~oh.

Satoshi blickte ihn an.

Er blickte zurück.

„Du… findest mich süß?" Ein schwaches Nicken seinerseits, woraufhin Satoshi seinen Blick zu Boden richtete. Oh Gott, das war's dann, jetzt war alles aus. Er wird dich hassen, Shigeru, er wird dich einfach nur noch hassen, obwohl er inzwischen ja eigentlich wissen müsste, dass du mehr für ihn empfindest als für einen Freund.

„Satoshi, es…"

„Das ist verdammt niedlich von dir. Du bist auch süß."

„...?" Bitte? Er konnte spüren, wie ihm schon wieder das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Verdammt, Satoshi hatte ihn früher nie so schnell in Verlegenheit bringen können. Irgendwie schien er das erst seit heute zu können, erst seitdem er auf seine Bemerkungen einging und selbst welche machte.

„Shigeru-kun?"

„Was?" Satoshi kicherte.

„Nun sei doch nicht so nervös. Ich hab dich gefragt, ob du nicht eines deiner Pokémon ein wenig rauslassen willst. Es ist so schönes Wetter, und Pikachū langweilt sich." So, die kleine Elektroratte, dieses alles zerstörende Etwas langweilte sich also? Er warf Pikachū einen kritischen Blick zu, worauf das Elektropokémon sich sofort wieder bei seinem Trainer verkroch. So ein Feigling.

„Von mir aus." Er zückte einen Pokéball. „Los, Cleo, vertritt dir mal ein wenig die Beine." Der Ball öffnete sich, und in dem gleißenden Licht erschien schließlich ein kleines, braunes Pokémon.

„Ībuī!"

„Cleo?" Satoshi blickte erst das Ībuī und dann ihn fragend an.

„Ja, ich hab ihr den Spitznamen gegeben. Cleo-chan, wenn du willst, kannst du ein wenig mit Pikachū spielen." Das pelzige Pokémon blickte ihn einen Moment an, sah dann zu Pikachū und quiekte schließlich vergnügt.

Schon wenige Minuten später waren die beiden Pokémon in ihr Spiel vertieft, während ihre Trainer endlich dazu kamen, die Süßigkeiten zu verstecken.

Und ein Gutes hatte die Sache ja vielleicht, wenn Pikachū jetzt mit Cleo spielte…

* * *

Nichts, wirklich nichts war mehr vorgefallen. Nun, zumindest nichts von Bedeutung. Sie hatten die Süßigkeiten versteckt, ohne dass sich weitere 'Zwischenfälle' ereignet hatten. Und hatte zwar Pikachū sie diesmal nicht stören können, weil es viel zu vertieft in sein Spiel mit Cleo gewesen war, so hatte sich Satoshi diesmal selbst geschickt jeglicher Berührung von ihm entzogen.

Machte es ihm vielleicht doch etwas aus?

Oder machte es ihm einfach nur Spaß, Shigeru so leiden zu sehen?

* * *

„Wir sind wieder da!" Nun, schien nur niemanden so wirklich zu interessieren – vermutlich auch einfach, weil keiner da war, zumindest nicht hier draußen im Garten. Vielleicht war sein Großvater irgendwo anders, schließlich war das Grundstück ja groß genug, und es gab genügend Pokémon zu versorgen. „Tja, Satoshi…" Was genau er eigentlich sagen wollte, wusste er selbst nicht, aber im gleichen Augenblick wurde ihm diese Entscheidung auch schon abgenommen, als plötzlich Chikorīta angerannt kam, sich ihrem Trainer zum x-ten Mal an diesem Tag in die Arme warf und es diesmal endlich schaffte, ihn mit sich zu Boden zu reißen.

„Chiiiiiiiiiiiikoooooo!" Überglücklich kuschelte sich das Pflanzenpokémon an seinen Trainer, und Shigerus Miene verfinsterte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde.

„Ne, Chiko-chan, sei vorsichtig, sonst macht Shigeru-kun noch Salat aus dir." Satoshi kicherte kurz, als Shigerus Wangen erneut einen leichten Rotschimmer annahmen und er beschämt den Blick abwandte.

Satoshi währenddessen rappelte sich mühsam auf und setzte Chikorīta zurück auf den Boden, wovon es allerdings weniger begeistert war.

„Shigeru-kun, wollen wir die Pokémon noch ein wenig draußen lassen? Ich glaub, sie würden sich freuen, und außerdem…" Und damit trat er grinsend an Shigeru heran, so nah, dass er ihn schon fast mit der Nasenspitze berühren konnte. „Sind wir dann endlich mal ungestört." Und Shigeru konnte spüren, wie er noch röter wurde, doch Satoshi wandte sich nur lachend ab, griff dann nach seiner Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her in Richtung Haus. „Pikachū, Chikorīta, Fushigidane, ihr könnt so lange hier bleiben und noch ein wenig spielen!" Shigeru nickte seinem Ībuī, das ihn fragend anblickte, noch zu, und ließ sich dann bereitwillig von Satoshi mitziehen.

* * *

Sie waren gleich nach oben in Shigerus Zimmer gegangen, da es dort mit Abstand am gemütlichsten war, und Shigeru hatte sich dann sofort erschöpft auf sein Bett fallen gelassen. Satoshi blickte ihn einen Moment lang an und grinste dann.

„Lass mir mal auch ein bisschen Platz, sonst leg ich mich auf dich drauf." Und da Shigeru nach dem heutigen Vormittag nicht daran zweifelte, dass er diese Drohung auch wahr machen würde, rückte er bereitwillig ein Stückchen zur Seite, woraufhin sich Satoshi auch sofort neben ihn legte.

„Warum sind wir eigentlich so erschöpft? Ich mein, wirklich viel gearbeitet haben wir nicht." Satoshi zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Weiß nicht… wir waren ja noch anderwärtig beschäftigt, ne?" Shigeru antworte nicht, versuchte nur, die aufkommende Verlegenheit zu unterdrücken.

So lagen sie ein paar Minuten, Satoshi mit dem Rücken zu Shigeru, bis letzterer plötzlich die Arme um den Jüngeren schlang. Mehr als ihn zurückweisen konnte er ja nicht, oder?

Doch der Schwarzhaarige dachte wohl nicht einmal daran, sich aus der liebevollen Umarmung zu befreien, sondern kuschelte sich sogar noch ein wenig dichter an den anderen Jungen.

Und schließlich, wie viel Zeit inzwischen vergangen war, vermochte keiner zusagen, brach Satoshi das Schweigen.

„Sag mal, Geru-chan – wann willst du's mir eigentlich sagen?"

„Was… meinst du?"

„Nya, Shigeru, du weißt genau, wovon ich rede. Ich mein, willst du mich warten lassen, bis sie mich zwingen, Kasumi zu heiraten?" Großer Gott! Er… wusste er etwa…? „Also?"

„Sato-chan, du… du wusstest es die ganze Zeit über? Dass ich… dich liebe?" Shigeru hatte sich aufgerichtet, während er noch immer auf eine Antwort wartete.

„Nein." Satoshi schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ehrlich gesagt habe ich es nie wirklich gewusst. Nur vermutet und….." Auch er setzte sich nun hin und lächelte den anderen liebevoll an. „…vor allem gehofft." Vorsichtig lehnte er den Kopf an Shigerus Brust und umarmte ihn.

„Du… hast es gehofft? …Wieso?"

„Na ja, Shigeru, denk mal drüber nach", kam die Antwort, als der Kleinere wieder aufblickte und seinem Gegenüber zuzwinkerte.

„Tja dann…" Auch Shigeru legte nun seine Arme um Satoshi, zog ihn eng an sich und blickte ihm lächelnd in die Augen. Dann näherte er sich ihm, zögernd, und auch Satoshi kam ihm ein Stück entgegen, wandte sich dann aber in letzter Sekunde, bevor ihre Lippen sich berühren konnten, ab.

„Tut mir leid, Shigeru-kun, aber… es geht nicht." Ein sowohl fragender als auch verletzter Blick traf ihn.

„Aber, wieso?"

„Shigeru-kun… wegen Chikorīta, die Kleine würde das nicht verkraften, wenn wir…"

„…Oh…" Wegen eines Pokémons? Wegen diesem gemüseartigen Etwas? Das konnte doch nicht sein, das –

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Satoshi zu lachen begann, ihn mit einer geschickten Bewegung zurück in die Kissen warf, sich über ihn beugte und ihn zärtlich anlächelte.

„Glaubst du eigentlich alles, was man dir sagt? Ich tu ja viel für meine Pokémon… aber auf dich würde ich niemals verzichten." Damit beugte er sich zu ihm hinunter und drückte ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen. Shigeru blickte ihn kurz verwundert an, schloss dann aber die Augen und küsste ebenso zärtlich zurück.

„Ich dachte, du würdest mich niemals freiwillig küssen, Sato-chan?", flüsterte er leise, nachdem er sich wieder von Satoshi gelöst hatte und ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht strich.

„So, hab ich das gesagt? Kann mich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern." Er lächelte ihn verschmitzt an, bevor sein Gesichtsausdruck ein wenig ernster wurde. „Geru-chan, ich liebe dich."

„Das war mir jetzt fast klar." Shigeru grinste leicht und streichelte ihn sanft, woraufhin auch Satoshi wieder lächelte.

„Und Geru-chan…"

„Hm?"

„Diesmal… bleiben wir aber Freunde für immer, ja? Freunde, und noch viel mehr, ja, Geru-chan?"

„Worauf du dich verlassen kannst…" Und dann nickte Shigeru bekräftigend, und küsste ihn erneut.


End file.
